Telling Him
by Fire Tempest
Summary: Severitus Challenge fic. Prev. called "So", 5th year fic rating just to be on the safe side! No slash!.
1. I

Telling Him I

I'm related to the Malfoys!/Lily's 1st letter

I'm re-posting the earlier chapters with italics and the new title. There are some minor alterations to the text as well.

If you are reading this for the first time don't forget to vote by review in later chapters. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer. I have read a lot of fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway.

After being thrown back into his cupboard, which was again his bedroom, and the newly fitted bolt on the cupboard door had been rammed across, Harry heard his aunt answer the door. A clearly feminine voice greeted his aunt. He heard his aunt stammer a reply and invite the woman in. Despite being in an uncomfortable position, something pressing a bruise his uncle had given him the previous evening and a cut on his leg being aggravated by the single blanket that he had found in the cupboard upon his arrival, he continued to listen, fearing moving, in case he was heard.

The woman and his aunt Petunia clearly knew each other. 

Several minutes later Harry had still found out very little; they hadn't seen each other for about 20 years and appeared to be related. However both women were clearly avoiding several topics by the way they spoke. But after the subjects of the weather, their health, how _nice_ Petunia's house was etc. the conversation came to a grinding halt.

They sat in silence until Petunia, with a spur of inspiration, asked if she would like some tea. The other person who had now been named, Narcissa, it occurred to Harry that it was an unusual name but he was equally sure that he had heard the name before, answered the affirmative.

When his aunt returned she had apparently thought of another _safe_ subject; travel.

"So did you have far to come?"

"Far enough." replied Narcissa's  voice calmly.

"Did you get the train? I don't see a car outside."

"Excuse me?"

Harry could hear his aunt audibly wince and guessed that both had blushed. Clearly _dangerous_ ground had been stepped on and Harry was keen to find out more. 

After five seconds of further tense silence and the inhabitants of 4 Privet Drive experienced an earth-tremor otherwise known as Dudley entering the house. Narcissa gasped until Dudley's bulk emerged in the doorway to the living room and asked, in a way that can only be described as having too much cake in your mouth, who was _speaking_ to his mother. Petunia informed him that she was _speaking_ to his Aunt Narcissa, her sister who lived a long way from here. Dudley then asked Narcissa if she had any kids. Her answer was "Yes, I have son, Draco, he's fifteen". Petunia quickly suggested that Dudley could go and do his homework. 

Harry blanched; Draco was his cousin! The thought that he seemed to have a habit of hating his cousins, and vice versa, flitted through his mind.

Petunia then spoke, fear lacing her voice.

"Why did you come here?"

"I need your help. I'm worried. For the last 14 years Lucius and I…Well our relationship… It's been OK, so long as I don't look for his…hobbies. I don't mind. But if the Dark Lord is back then he will start again, and I don't want him to, but I can't stop him, so I don't know what to do. 

"Firstly, I do not know what you are talking about, and secondly, I couldn't do anything even if I did understand you."

"Please! We might only be half sisters but we are family."

"No! I can't and I won't, Vernon hates magic. I'm not doing anything that will involve him."

"Fine. If you won't help I'll go, but I really wish you'd reconsider…"

"No."

"I'll go then. Thank you for the tea. Good bye."

The door shut with resounding finality.

Harry released the breath that, until that moment, he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He was related to the Malfoys. And Narcissa doesn't like Lucius being a Death Eater. As he shifted into a more comfortable position he wondered what Narcissa had wanted Petunia to do.

"Sleep? Impossible!" these two short phrases repeated themselves over and over in his mind, in a sort of unending chant, as he paced his rooms. The Mark had been burning all night and was getting worse by sharp, painful degrees. 

An owl swooped through the window and landed with as much grace as a fairy elephant in a neatly stacked pile of papers. Severus, glad of the distraction, untied the letter and looked at it. The handwriting was familiar. Severus dropped the sheets of parchment as if they scorched his hands. Shock forced him to take a deep breath and sit down. When he had recovered he picked up the parchments and checked the signature. It wasn't fake. It was from Lily.

It had been sent by delayed post, sent to arrive today, the 31st of July.

Severus no longer felt the Mark as he read the words his wife had written only days before she had been killed.

Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Please Review! 


	2. II

Telling Him II

The Dawn of realisation/Birthday presents

I'm re-posting the earlier chapters with italics and the new title. There are some minor alterations to the text as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer. I have read a lot of fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway.

Thank you so much to my reviewers, the reviews make me so happy. (Hint to other readers and potential reviewers)! 

Jj

Snape's letter was delayed because it was meant to be. I (or rather someone else who I can't remember the name of, if it was you, TELL me) thought that if muggles can have delayed post, wizards/witches could too.

Can't tell you how Petunia, Lily and Narcissa fit together yet. It will come up later in the story.

Kateri  
No, he doesn't have much luck. It will just depend on who is the /worst/ cousin.

  
Silvertiger  
Glad you like the Malfoy/Dursley thing. There will be more!

Tamara  
what makes you think that Snape has a Manor? Of course, he /might/, but I haven't decided yet. 

#Parseltongue#

And so onto the next chapter-

He woke up in the chair he had fallen asleep in, still clutching the letter that had been delivered the previous evening. After a few moments the contents of that letter came back to him. They hadn't betrayed him! Why had he been so quick to accept what he had thought were the facts? OK it was because he thought they were the facts, but still Lily and James had always been close- more like siblings than he and James had ever been certainly. 

He thought through the events of 15 years ago, as he now knew them to be:

Voldemort told him that he was to break contact with the _mudblood_ or he would kill her. 

That night he had told Lily. They had both ended up in tears. They spent that night together (_guess_). She left before he woke so they didn't have to 'say good bye'.

She went to stay with her friend Selena (Sirius' girlfriend in this fic!) But then found that she was pregnant and knew that if Voldemort found out then he would kill her, her unborn child and, probably, Severus the child's father. So she staged a relationship with James, they were 'married', except the wedding never happened, and went the child was born a fake birth certificate was produced stating James as the father, as well as the genuine one. Both he had found in the envelope. 

The child had been sent to Lily's sister's home and been brought up there. By a muggle! And her muggle family.

The child, _his_ child had then come to Hogwarts and he had given him hell. 

This whole thing, to his mind, did not bode well. And, for the first time in ages he felt that he needed to talk to someone. Usually it was Albus, who, if he thought that Severus looked distracted, summoned Severus to his office and made him talk. Normally, by simply looking at him. However, he did not want to talk to Albus. He would get much more out of his depth than he already was.

The only other person he could possibly talk to about this was Remus Lupin who had been asked to return to his post as DADA professor this year, regardless of the fact that he is a werewolf, in fact it had been something to do with this whole 'messy' business with Lily that they had fallen out. However, he could never admit to being wrong to the werewolf, but there was another way…

(Narcissa visiting Petunia was on the 30th of July. I'm not writing the separate events in perfect chronological order)

Harry woke up aching all over. He tried to remember what had happened the previous day that could have caused every bone and muscle in his body to hurt so much. No answers came to him. Unless you count the fact that when he sat up he caught his head on the slope of his cupboard 'roof'. He knew that most people had major growth spurts at his age, but surely not 5 inches overnight? 

He had no time to dwell on this as he remembered why he had set his alarm to go off at midnight. It was his birthday and he needed to intercept the owls. Before the Dursleys woke up. 

Moving as quietly as he could he approached the kitchen and opened the door without making a sound; then stifled the sigh of relief that rose through him at having made it. Until he saw his Aunt in the far corner, looking straight at him.

"I thought you would come here." Petunia said. It was a simple statement and told Harry absolutely nothing more about his position.

A moment later several owls flew through the window.

Petunia simply watched as Harry approached the owls nervously, repeatedly turning his head towards her, and relieved them of their various burdens.

Then, to Harry's complete surprise, she let out a long breath and told him to take them upstairs with the rest of his belongings.

He had his room back.

Vaguely muttering a thank you he took the gifts and letters to his room and opened the window. Some of the owls flew in.

There was a very large box that had been carried by two owls from Sirius and Remus, a sack with something alive in it from Ron and Hermione, A box with another, smaller one attached from Fred and George and Ginny, respectively. There was another box from someone called Arabella and another selection of Hagdrid's culinary delights. His Hogwarts letter had arrived too.

Harry didn't notice the cardboard box next to his desk.

He opened the sack with the alive thing in it first. It said #hello#, it was, in fact, a Boa Constrictor and was called Insigna. It was also, apparently, female. The letter from Ron and Hermione, who was staying there, had got him a snake so that he had 'someone' to talk to. And Harry was glad of this; not being able to talk to anyone was starting to get at him.

Fred and George had sent him an array of their latest inventions and Ginny had sent him a watch. 

Warily Harry opened then paper surrounding Sirius and Remus' present. It turned out to be a chest with 5 locks. To see if it was what he thought it was he opened the first lock, with one of the keys in the envelope that had come with it, and put a piece of paper with '1' on it inside. He did the same for the others. There were five compartments; it was a magic chest.

Harry stowed Hagrid's gift under the loose floorboard and put his cards on his desk. He read through each of the letters twice- everyone was well; Ron hoped that he'd be allowed to stay in a few weeks and Sirius said that he hoped to see him soon. Remus apparently had been given the DADA job back, which Harry thought was great since Remus was the best DADA professor they had had and this year he knew he would have to learn as much as possible. He had already learnt and written notes on all the extra books he'd bought in Hogsmeade before the holidays.

He wanted to open the Hogwarts letter later.

The other package still lay on the floor. Harry wasn't sure if he should open it; it didn't look threatening, but…

Curiosity won and inside he found a set of Quidditch balls and a letter. Harry then remembered that Arabella Figg was one of the 'old crowd' and it seemed that she was also a friend of his mother.

Finally he opened the, heavier than usual, letter from Hogwarts. There was a book list, a letter and, to his complete surprise, a prefects badge. The letter confirmed that he was a prefect. Hermione was the other Gryffindor prefect. Harry wondered how Ron had reacted with a smile.

Then he realised how strange his Aunts behaviour had been. He wondered whether Narcissa's visit had anything to do with it, before he laid down on the old camp bed and pulled the threadbare sheet over him and fell into, for the first time since the end of the Triwizard Tournament, a dreamless sleep. 

Another letter arrived only moments later and the clumsy owl took of f with as little grace as it had landed causing the letter it had delivered to settle behind the desk it had been dropped on. But, oblivious to this, Harry slept.

I don't know what Harry's 'other' first name is going to be, I've already decided that he is going to have Severus as his middle name and the surname is obviously Snape. I'd appreciate suggestions! 

Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Please Review!


	3. III

Telling Him III

I'm re-posting the earlier chapters with italics and the new title. There are some minor alterations to the text as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway.

Thanks to my reviewers. Reviews make me feel more like typing.

Grey Malfoy

I'm glad you like it! I'm also pleased that there are other people that are obsessed with severitus fics too.

JeZeBeL  
Thanks for reviewing, twice! I couldn't think of any other Malfoy/Potter fics but it is nice to have someone else agree.

Charma1219

Thanks for reviewing, twice!

Kittykat589

Can you tell me more about this Septamis Severus? And thank you, you are the first person to give me a suggestion for Harry's name.

Thanks for the info- and reviewing again! Septimus might be 'Harry's' name now- especially if no one else gives me any suggestions!

#Parseltongue#

Sorry about the excessive dividing lines, I only wanted a couple but I can't get rid of them.

And so onto the next chapter-

When she reached the room adjoining the library (No3, with the moving bookshelves) she sat down on one of the intricately carved mahogany chairs and sighed, deeply. She had made it without Lucius finding out that she had gone. For most people this would not have been a problem, but in her panic she had forgotten to concoct a valid excuse and Lucius could always tell when she was lying. Then she heard footsteps coming up the corridor and, in a well-practised gesture she placed the magazine she was reading under a cushion and picked up a novel that she began to read turning the pages lazily, as if she had been there all morning; no one opening the door would think anything was unusual. She hoped.

The only other person he could possibly talk to about this was Remus Lupin who had been asked to return to his post as DADA professor this year (regardless of the fact that he is a werewolf), in fact it had been something to do with this whole 'messy' business with Lily that they had fallen out. However, he could never admit to being wrong to the werewolf, but there was another way…

Severus put on his most impressive cloak and thought about the 5th year Slytherins, to put him into a bad mood. Then he strode out of his rooms and theatrically stormed down the corridors (why people never go _up_ corridors I do not know) and by the time he reached Remus's rooms he appeared to be in a genuinely bad mood. When Remus opened the door he was immediately yelled at.

"What the hell were you playing at? Though it would be a good joke did you?" Severus snarled.

Remus, looking worried and confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! The letter from 'Lily'"

"You got a letter from Lily? How?"

Severus relaxes slightly now that he could just tell Remus without making himself look ridiculous

****************************************************************************************

Several hour of discussion later…

"You've got to tell him."

"I can't!"

Remus _looks_ at him.

"How?"

When Harry woke up in the morning sunlight was streaming through the window- it was nearly midday and there seemed to be shouting coming from downstairs, this he immediately brushed from his mind as a voice by his ear said #good morning#. Harry jerked into an upright position in shock, and immediately regretted it – his muscles felt even more strained than they had when he had woken up in the night. Insigna apologized whilst sliding onto the desk and Harry's breathing returned to normal. 

Harry got up wondering why he had been allowed to sleep in and saw the cardboard box he was intrigued but realised that he ought to get dressed.

When he was dressed, and his willpower stretched to it's limits, Harry went to open the box. Unfortunately, this was the moment that his Uncle chose to burst into the room and wordlessly, but not soundlessly- he grunted several times, dragged Harry downstairs.

Draco opened the door slowly, he did not really know what to expect. He had not spoken to his mother, properly, for ages but he knew something was going on, and _wasn't_ going to ask his father.

"Mother?"

Narcissa nearly jumped out of her skin, she had been expecting Lucius, not Draco- and definitely not a _nervous_ sounding Draco.

His Uncle wasn't happy, hence the being dragged downstairs but his aunt looked…triumphant…as if she had just won something. It soon became clear that she had- the argument.

"There are going to be a few changes," Petunia announced.

Harry was still rubbing the back of his neck, but looked up.

"Firstly, Harry, if your chores aren't finished by lunchtime you can leave them."

Harry couldn't quite believe it, she was being _nice_, why? Vernon looked particularly unhappy, but said nothing.

"Secondly you may keep your school things in your room, on the grounds that if anything _happens_ they will be confiscated again."

Harry nodded slowly, acutely aware of the fact that his uncle's face had gone a dark reddy/pink colour and, at the same time, that things were definitely going well.

 This summer, until now, he had had an impossible list of chores to get done, which if they weren't done his Uncle punished him for. And his school stuff had been locked in the cupboard, which had left very little space for him when he got shut in there.

"Finally, you may let your owl out but you can only send letters to your friends on Friday evenings. Understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"Good", said his Uncle roughly handing him today's list.

Harry started work.

Remus spent all evening trying to think of ways Severus could tell Harry. It wasn't until late that night that it occurred to him that it was Harry's birthday- Severus could send him a present- anonymous, except for 'father'. It would make Harry start asking questions and that would give Severus his opening.

Amazed be his own brilliance he rushed down to the dungeons and Snape's rooms, only briefly wondering why Severus liked living down there, and knocked on his door.

An extremely tired and annoyed looking Severus emerged his hair falling haphazardly into his face.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I've an idea"

"And? Go away."

"About how to tell Harry."

Severus groans

"In the middle of the night? All right tell me. But be quick- I'm too tired"

Finally this chapter is finished. Sorry that my postings are so erratic, I can only write when I feel like it so I can't predict when the next chapter will be out.

I'm still open to suggestions for Harry's new name, and if you like Septimus, tell me.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. IV

So, 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

Peacockgal17: Thank you for reviewing, after you did I felt as if I ought to continue! So, I am…

I thought I would give up on this fic, but then I was inspired. However, the lack of reviews is v. sad, do people not read my fic? Or are they lazy? Or do they read off-line like me? Only the last option is an adequate excuse, i.e. you can't review before you've read the story, can you!

Since book five is out now this is A.U., but still fifth year. Casual reference may be made to Book 5, i.e. Kingsley Shacklebolt may be mentioned. N.B in my story Arabella Figg is a witch not a Squib, the joys of A.U!

I've tried saving as a web page, so hopefully the italics will show up!

#Parseltongue#

And so on with the story.

Remus: I've an idea about how to tell Harry.

Severus: In the middle of the night? All right, tell me. But be quick- I'm too tired…

"You could send him a birthday present, signed from 'father', [Remus chokes back a laugh about Severus being 'Dad' or 'Pops'], this will make him start trying to find out, so you will be more likely to get a chance to tell him later."

Remus finishes, somewhat out of breath due to not daring to breathe before he got his entire idea out. He then looks warily at Severus who seemed to have become several shades paler than his normally sallow colour.

"I have not even decided whether I will tell him or not" Severus [lies] says coldly. " And if I do decide to, I am perfectly capable of doing so, without your help", the last was spat in what appeared to be fear. "At present I want to sleep, and I would _appreciate_ you leaving me alone!"

Remus left somewhat shocked, having thought that Severus had been convinced to tell Harry already.

Severus had been convinced, however, the man pacing his room had not even considered doing so, and any vague thoughts were of telling somewhere in the future, preferably the distant future. Not now.

********

Tired from his morning's work Harry trudged upstairs and went to the bathroom to wash, he was shocked to see his reflection; aside from the purple blotch on his jaw, which he had, if not expected, not been surprised to see, his hair was straight, and fell smoothly. His hair had never been anything but one length, no matter how many times he had had it cut (think the incident mentioned in Philosopher's Stone for other haircut the return would simply have been less noticeable), it now hung by his ears and seemed to be doing a pretty good job of arranging itself neatly.

However, he quickly pushed this to the back of his mind as Dudley banged on the door for him to hurry up.

Moments later Harry returned to the sanctuary that was his room. It wasn't a nice room as such, and it didn't hold happy memories, but it _was_ private, the Dursleys only entered if they had to.

#Insigna?# Harry inquired,

#Yes#

#Have you seen Hedwig?#

#The owl?#

#Yes#

#No#

#Oh, any other owls?#

#No, expecting post?#

#Yes, Ron and Hermione haven't written. The letters they sent at my birthday were really vague, so I thought they would write in more depth later, unless they are hiding something from me#

#What's in that box?# asked Insigna curiously, changing the subject to something she considered more significant,

In response Harry went over and opened it.

*******

"What do you want?" Narcissa snapped. She was not angry with her son, but was still recovering from shock, and hated to feel uncomfortable.

"Where did you go is morning?" Draco asked regaining a little confidence, he was used to his parents being generally annoyed, his mother had been unnervingly _nice_ lately, which he like, in a way, but definitely was not accustomed to.

"Do I not have the right to go out without informing _you_ first? You are no longer in need of supervision, so there is no reason why I should have told you" Narcissa was bristling with righteous anger, which, along with not knowing her son well, is why she did not realize that he was interested rather than spying for Lucius and she would also have realised that what she said was quite suspicious. Especially as her cover story was that she had been reading…

Draco did notice, but left before she got angrier, even though his parents were arguing more than they used to, if he done something to annoy her the his father would undoubtedly side with her. He shuddered.

****

I know it is short, but I haven't updated for a very long time and I wanted to show that I hadn't given up.

This is a fifth year fic, but do you still want Sirius to die, either review:

No

Yes, soon.

Yes, near the end of the year like the real story. 

Also review for Harry's new name:

Septimus (as suggested by Kittykat589)

Zachary (my favourite boys name, but Severitus uses it in A Father's Sin, which incidentally is really good story, but it wouldn't be originall)

Xavier (my other favourite name)

Other, please!!!! state.

Please Review


	5. V

So V

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

Three reviews!!! Hopefully even more next chapter!

Riddleness: Thank you, I love praise! I pronounce Xavier Exavier, but I don't know if that is right.

athenakitty: You reviewed twice! Thank you v much, Severus _is_ happy at the news but he is apprehensive about telling Harry and general consequences of Harry being his. The Dursleys will almost definitely get their punishment, especially Vernon, but maybe not in the normal cursed or killed way, I don't know yet. Did you mean, does Harry love the trunk? Yes, and he'll like it even more yet. Narcissa is scared of Lucius, who wouldn't be.

_Italics worked!_

#parseltongue#

And so on with the story,

The cardboard box was sealed with packing tape, and had a piece of scrap paper attached to the top with cello tape, it read:

_Harry,_

_Enclosed are the letters your mother wrote to me and our mum- as well as some letters that were written to our mum from her previous 'boy'friend, who turned out to be not so previous. There are also some things that she sent me, presumably before going into hiding. I should probably have given this to you earlier, but you have them now._

_Aunt Petunia_

Harry was more than a little shocked and relayed the message to Insigna. By the time he had done this, the words had sunk in and he began tearing at the tape fastening it shut, which did absolutely nothing to remove it. In frustration he sat back, and Insigna suggested, in a _slightly_ sarcastic way #try scissors# pointing her tail in the direction of his desk where a pair of scissors lay.

Feeling thoroughly stupid he picked up the scissors and proceeded to hack away the tape until he could get in. Insigna hissed about impatience and making twice the work by rushing until Harry opened the box.

It was full of parchment, on the top were the letters his mother, Lily wrote. They were tied together with a length of red ribbon. Beneath were the other letters. When he lifted them out he found three a leather bound books, the first had deeply engraved golden letters reading, photos 1979-1981. Harry pulled it out, and opened it. To his horror the first picture showed his mother tightly embraced by _Snape_. Their emotions were plain too.

Shaking he put the photos down, in fear of what else he might see, and looked again into the box.

There were two books, one written by, _his mother!_ She had written a book? And the other was 'the complete compilation of Marauder pranks and escapades'. Harry wasn't quite as surprised at this. Out of his fathers book fell a piece of parchment, aside from being newer it bore a striking resemblance to the piece he had given the fake Moody. Of course the only way to check would be …

Harry found his wand, mentally berating himself for not having it on him, and touched the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

Sure enough the names of the makers appeared in ink, before spidery black lines crisscrossed over the parchment to create the Hogwarts map he was familiar with. Did this mean that all o the marauders had a copy? If so then who was it that lost theirs? Did Peter still have his?

The last one was impossible anyway; he had been a rat (in the non-metaphorical sense) for twelve years, so he could not have any possessions.

With "mischief managed" Harry cleared the map, wondering. He was very conscious that he now had many more questions, and, as of yet, no answers. His mind subconsciously brought back the photo he had just seen- he doubted that he could ever forget _that_.

He then turned his attention to his mother's book; the cover was dark blue and bore the rather boring and undescriptive title, "Charms".

He opened it and by looking at the contents realised that she must have discovered many of the charms, and that the ones he had heard of fell into the category of 'if I do NEWT charms I really hope they don't come up in the exam because the theory is evil (in the too hard sense of the word) and the actual practise of the charms even worse. After this had occurred to Harry he recognised that knowing a few might help prevent anything like last year…

The memory of Cedric's death, Voldemort's return- Harry curled up, It was his fault, he should have just taken the cup-Cedric would still be alive-tears stared to fall, and Insigna entwined herself around Harry's waist, hoping it would bring some comfort to her obviously upset master.

****************

Narcissa decided that she would have to try again, Petunia was a muggle, which meant Lucius would never suspect, and she was family, but she had never told Lucius. Petunia also knew about Magic and the magical world, even if she wasn't very keen, no, scratch that, hated magic. This would allow her to do magic still, without having the Ministry swoop down onto her.

Draco was also considering how best to approach his mother again, her earlier actions had confirmed his suspicions that something was going on, and he wanted to know what it was. It was also a useful distraction from the dark hints his father kept dropping, Draco was almost certain that he would start _training_ and, although it would have some advantages, namely the _golden trio_ would quickly loose their righteous, self-satisfied smiles after a few _interesting_ curses, he definitely was not looking forward to it. His father was not a patient man.

*********************

Severus was once again pacing his rooms, when an unpleasant thought struck him; did Dumbledore know? If so why the hell hadn't he mentioned it? The only way to find out, of course, would be to tell him. And Severus wanted _him_ meddling even less than he wanted to inform his- son- about his parentage. Severus read through the letter Lily had sent him again. He had read it so many times now he knew the words by heart, but somehow the handwriting entranced him, surely there was an answer, Lily always had seemed to know what to do.

So he scanned the page again, and again, but still no answer to the problem he faced was found, aside from the 'tell him' approach. This did not make Severus feel happy. He was unused to feeling unsure and was almost tempted to follow the 'tell him' approach; at least he would be doing something.

Then he dropped the parchment abruptly, clutching his left forearm, the pain reminding him why he could not simply tell Harry that he was his father, why, for the moment at least, no one else could know. Hastily he grabbed his cloak and mask, ran out of Hogwarts and upon reaching Hogsmeade he apparated.

*************

Sorry it's not very long again, I cannot seem to make my chapters any longer, I suppose practice will help.

Please review, and use the opportunity to vote for a name and what should happen with Sirius.

Names:

Septimus        1

Zachary          0

Xavier             1

Sirius:

Stays alive     0

Dies soon      0

Dies near end0

Lots of reviews please!!!!!!!!


	6. VI

Telling Him VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

Athenakitty: Thanx for reviewing again!  I like your idea for a title, but, for now at least, I'm going with Tigerrrlily's suggestion for now…

Tygerrrlily: Gr8 suggestion for title, and I'll add Sage to the names list. Thanx for e-mailing

I love it when people review; it makes me want to write. Since I need motivation to write they are basically essential! So thank you very much to those who did review, e-mails are good too!

#Parseltongue#

The story-

Waking up was very painful. Harry felt as though his back and legs had completely seized up, he guessed it was from falling asleep curled up on the bare floor, his skin was dry from the tears that had fallen the night before, and he had just woken up, not for the first time, from a nightmare. Voldemort had been torturing some of his Deatheaters, and he'd seen it all from the side. But he still felt the pain of the victims in a removed way. Pretty certain that he had found the caused his discomfort he stood up, clumsily straightening each limb. Insigna who had been sleeping peacefully woke up with an angry hiss and slithered over to the windowsill.

#What upset you so, last night?# Insigna asked,

The memory flooded into Harry's mind unbidden, shakily he answered, and told his companion about the event at the end of last year, how it had been his fault that Cedric had died, how he should have let Sirius and Remus kill Wormtail, etc.

Insigna did the snake equivalent of raising an eyebrow, #How exactly do you think it is 'all your fault'? You ought to give Pettigrew some credit. And personally I feel that Voldemort played a more important role than you.#

Turning to Insigna in shock Harry _looks_ at her. Of course since snakes don't have eyelids they do tend to win staring competitions.

#You don't think it's my fault?#

#That is what I said, and I doubt 'others' do either, so calm down.# A few seconds later she hissed #the big man is coming, he's angry, be careful. I am going out to hunt# She left.

Harry vaguely realized that Insigna had not eaten since he'd had her, whilst hastily dressing. He was about done when he heard the stairs creak, and thanked Insigna for warning him in advance.

*********

Staggering into his rooms, flinging off the cloak and mask, Severus collapsed onto a chair. His head was spinning, twenty minutes under the cruciatus curse; he'd done it before, but not with Voldemort casting. The more powerful the wizard that casts it the more painful it is. The same applies for hate, the more you hate a person the more painful the curse is. Unfortunately Voldemort is short of neither hatred nor power. Hence he was sitting in agony, with a potion just a few paces away that would kill the pain, unable to force his aching body to get it. Another unpleasant side affect of the cruciatus curse is that it drains the magic of the victim.

Dumbledore came down to the dungeons; he knew Severus had been called after seeing the young man head out to Hogsmeade. He had not spoken to Severus for sometime and wondered why the man was avoiding him.

After entering the rooms he saw him sprawled on a chair in obvious pain, it took the old headmaster a fraction of a second to guess what had happened and to find the conveniently placed potion. He administered it to an extremely ungrateful Severus, who, for the sake of his image, would rather suffer than be fed by someone else. The numbing effect was appreciated, but Severus schooled his features to ensure his relief did not show too obviously.

After a few seconds the pain had died down and he ignored the headmaster, hoping that he was not going to be subjected to an inquisition. He was disappointed.

"What happened?" 

Dumbledore's simple question resulted in a tide of emotions flitting across a normally impassive face.

"The Dark Lord was- punishing those that he doubted the loyalty of…"

Dumbledore looked horrified, "You…"

"No, don't interrupt" He snapped. Severus was tired and generally unhappy, as most people would be after a bad night. And his certainly counted as a bad night. So his impatience and anger at his respected mentor was understandable. "I arrived late, the Dark Lord was _not_ happy, he had made an example of people, but not everyone had seen, and so I was punished."

After a pause, "He doubts Zabini."

"Do you?"

"No, he is loyal. He is just clutching at straws, Goyle was called up, he's too stupid to change sides, can only do what he's been taught to do. He's very annoyed about the _unfortunate_ demise of Crouch Jn. too, and Malfoy and the Lestranges are his top four. There _was _an Azkaban breakout. I don't give a damn what the Ministry says, I'd know the Lestranges anywhere."

"The Ministry is covering up, hardly surprising, but disappointing. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

Just like that, out-of-the-blue, Dumbledore was _really_ annoying him lately, trying to make him talk. "I've given you my report."

"I meant is there anything else you wish to tell me, whether it is related to the meeting or not."

"No."

Dumbledore rose and walked to the door. He knew something was, if not worrying him, concerning him. And he was damned if he was not going to find out.

*******

Draco was still considering how to talk to his mother when a house elf, he didn't bother to remember their names since, he swallowed hard, Liffy. _It_ told him that his mother wished to speak to him, and that he should go to the East wing parlour.

This was surprising since they hardly ever used the East wing, but he put down his 'homework' and went to find her, it was the opportunity he hadn't dared hope for.

She was not sure if she was doing the right thing. Her daughter was glaring at her; she had managed to stay unnoticed by her father, and had avoided her mother too, eating food secretly brought to her by house elves, and leaving and entering through hidden exits about the grounds. She was not pleased to have been dragged by her mother, whom she thought had also remained unnoticed by, and have to see her brother. Did he even know she existed?

Draco, she wanted him to have a choice; if he wanted to follow his father then, well, she _couldn't_ stop him. But a small, and largely ignored part of her mind, which she had subconsciously dubbed maternal instinct, insisted that if she had tried harder, maybe, maybe he wouldn't…

*******

There we are, another chapter.

Results so far:

name:

Septimus        1

Zachary          0

Xavier             1

Sage               1

Sirius:

lives                0

dies soon       0

dies later        0

Please review!


End file.
